custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FireStar97
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team The Rising Shadow Contest (entries) You can post your entries for the Rising Shadow Contest here. Toa Kolhie (talk) 16:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Teridax entry 2012-11-06 19.24.15.jpg 2012-11-06 19.31.34.jpg 2012-11-06 19.31.48.jpg 2012-11-06 19.31.55.jpg 2012-11-06 19.32.02.jpg Here's my entryMuffin button (talk) 18:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Entry Entry received and accepted. Thank you. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 02:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rise of the Shadow Thank you for the feedback on Rebel Lines. It's the knowledge that people are reading and enoying our work is what keeps us writers going. As to your proposition, I would be happy to assist you. Rise of the Shadow definitely has promise, as does the rest of BIONICLE:Legends. One qustion though: How will we contact each other about plot/ideas/etc.? I find that most collaborative stories are not discussed by their authors on talk pages. ;) [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 22:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I have outlook on my laptop, but I normally just use regular email. There is a feature for emailing other users, right? Maybe that would work. Also, I read the page for BIONICLE: Legends. Wouldn't it make more sense to make them thirteen different pages? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 23:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. If you need any assistance (not that you will), just ask :). And I think the email is accessed using Special:Emailuser, but I'm not sure. However, I know it can be turned on wand off at 'My Preferences'. About the rest of the Arc, I'm not sure. Lets see how Rise of the Shadow goes, then I'll make a decision. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 13:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Serach 'Special:Emailuser'. It should come up to a screen asking you to type the recipient's name. Type 'Lord Grimlock' in. Then you type the message. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 18:59, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I think I know why. Have you confirmed your email? Because I tried to mail you and it said you hadn't confirmed a valid email. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 19:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Is it ok that the sewer was sealed? It made sense as the League is not made of idiots, so they would block it. Also, was Chapter 6 scary enough? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 15:33, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Matoran Mismisadvenures Well, I was going to ask if it was comedy or action, but the article told me. My question is whether episodes will be team written, or we each write separately, like most TV shows? I'm fine with either, though the second option would work better IMO. Monologuing Killed the Villain 02:09, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Initiator Universe Contest Hello, I'm wondering if you'd be interested to participate in my writing/MOC contest? Get back to me when you're available, FireDrag1091 (talk) 22:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) If you have a role you'd like me to play, then sure, I'd be happy to be in your series. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Tough, but I'll go with Khrini. Sounds like a quirky chap. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Matoran Mismisadventures Hey Kolhie, sorry for not joining your Wikia (about the series) earlier. (I'm leaving this on your talk page now since on my iPad, I can't post on Message Walls for some reason, thus not being able to post one on the Mismisadventures Wiki.) I'll join it today, so just tell me exactly what to do and all for writing the episodes. Thanks! 12:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Friday, hmmm.... I'm going to a Christmas part at 6:30 EST, and my bro gets out of school at 3:00 EST. I am available till 6:00 EST (I think), but if you want DB you'll have to have it around 4:00 EST. If that doesn't work, I'll record the session for him and have him contact you if he disagrees with something. Monologuing Killed the Villain 20:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question A good time would be 8:00-9:00 PM (Western time), as I take the bus from school, have to eat lunch after I get home, and get ready for my weekly guitar lesson (while practicing). Also, I couldn't find that message you left me about what I had to do. 20:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as I'm on holiday and not doing too much right now, just about any time that works for you guys works for me. Just let me know in advance so I can figure out how to join you guys. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :My answer is the same CB's, as we are in very similar timezones. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 02:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Matoran Mismisadventures Hey Kolhie! Since you're from england, it would be no problem for me to join the chat at the right time. However, I'm not at home the whole day; there is a party with my friends at the evening and before that there is school. I could join any chat at the next day however. How about that? 05:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I have time on Saturday at 08:00 pm (Middle European time zone). It will be 07:00 pm for you then. 20:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Time for Chat That's perfect; thanks for letting me know and see you there! 20:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 12:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I remembered that I have graphic novel design class today, and it ends at 2:30 PM. I won't be able to come on at 2:00. Sorry for the late notice. 14:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Co-author request Thanks very much for considering me as a co-author on your story Rise of the Shadow. I'm afraid, however, that I simply won't be able to accept your offer... I've got several of my own writing projects that I'm working very hard on (Shadowfell and Fate Unknown, to be exact) and I really don't feel I have the time and creative energy for another one. Thanks again, though, and if you need any writing-related advice, feel free to ask. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Although I'm pleasantly surprised you would want to have me help out with your story, I've simply got too much on my plate as it is to commit to another story project. I'm really sorry, but I'll have to turn down your offer. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Voicing No, you misunderstood me. I'm a concept artist making a game. Therefore, I know many animators, programmers, and voice actors. If you want voice actors, I can recommend several to you. McF4rtson!!! '''AFTERWORLDS! 20:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Co-Author You can Co-Author if you have the guts to--but sadly, I must warn you: Darkness is about a war pitted between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, as well as the re-discovery of an 'Ancient Evil' known as the Initiators. It will be graphic, yes; but key pivotal moments do need to play within the series, such as character development, plot synthesis, etc. If you are still interested in joining, hit me up on my Talk Page. (talk) 21:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, as I've said before--it's a hiatus. Basically all you need to do is help write down snippets so we could paste them together later on. Though, if you'd have any ideas for conflicts to put into the storyline--send them fourth at: FireDrag1091@yahoo.com. Thank you for your cooperation. (talk) 02:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Voice-Acting Hey Kolhie! Sorry that I wasn't there at the chat, but I had a guest there and then I somehow mixed up the dates. That ended up me sitting there and waiting on the next day until I realized that something was wrong; Then I checked the dates again. I know this comes pretty late, but I'm still here, ready to give voice to Jaller. 14:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, lucky me then. Just tell me if you need anything important to be discussed, and I can probably be there. 14:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Warriors Fanon Wiki Hey Kolhie Firestar. I know you like the Warriors series so I thought you'd like to know about the Warriors Fanon Wiki. It's kind of inactive at the moment, but I'm hoping to change that. It is basically a Warriors version of this Wiki. I know you're busy and stuff, but it would encourage me to edit more if the Wiki had more active users. Hope to see you there! DeltaStriker 23:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiatus Stopped/End of Darkness/Start of Forward Reclamation Alright, quite the title; isn't it? So the first order of business is that the Hiatus stopped on my end of production. This means a good thing or a bad thing in your opinion... The bad thing is that Darkness would be brought to it's knees, in other words that the Darkness series for now is postponed. I have many reasons for this, the first being that the reader isn't introduced to the Initiators that well, and they'd hardly know what's going on. The second is that it isn't supposed to be the first chapter of the series, the Initiator "Terminals" as well as Forward Reclamation are meant to be the first chapters of the story. The good thing is that Forward Reclamation, (the Prelude) of the story will take the place of Darkness, and will be able to both introduce the Initiators, as well as start the series at a good pace... I have many reasons for these changes both in, and out of canon, but I only tell you this because of your interest in Co-Writing the Darkness Series... I understand that you moved on, but I'm at least hoping you'll stay on for this final, great journey... (talk) Your Question to CB ...Maybe CB hasn't noticed because you asked him on his talk archive rather than his current talk page? You should direct all messages to him here. 15:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) And no, you don't need to become a rollback before administrator. However, you do need to be a member for quite some time and have a good deal of experience. 16:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Co-writing request I'm afraid I would be unable to voice a character, as I have absolutely none of the equipment necessary. I might be willing to co-write a bit; what exactly would I be writing? Humorous dialogue, I suppose? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for the compliment on Shadowfell. Glad you're enjoying it. Hmmm, I see nothing particularly wrong with the idea. But I don't think you'd need to make an independent forum just for story adoption. Still, your idea is fine by me. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Er... okay. I'll need an idea of exactly what you want written, remember. I refuse to use up more creative energy on this project than is absolutely necessary. Basically, you give me the rough outline, I'll flesh it out as necessary and add some spark and polish. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:59, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure I can accept your offer of co-writing for your series, but I may do an episode or two if you feel you need me. And I'm still perfectly happy to voice act for your series. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna have to say no. :( I have too many projects on at the moment and only so many days in the summer with which to do them, plus I have a job now and I have my big scary Final Exams over the next month. Misadventures As said back in my return blog, I'm still willing to help write Misadventures. Just me tell what to work on and by when to finish it, and I'll get cracking on it. 11:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Kolhie! Sadly, I don't think I will be able to help you with The Age of Chaos. The concept doesn't intrigue me much, and I have my own stories to attend to. That, and you already have Jahoan helping out, and three seems a mite excessive imo. I wish you best of luck with the project. I honestly don't know about Rise of the Shadow. I feel it was to closely based off Warriors, even to the extent of naming one of the characters after a Warriors character, which really doesn't fit. Also, if it's supposed to be a rewrite it should still keep to the basic plot of the original story, and giving Miserix a love interest and having Teridax train in a 'Dark Forest'-like dimension differ to much from the original story. For example, Teridax would have been created a capable Warrior and Scientist by the Great Beings, then developed his ideas of conquest after the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms. Hence the entire concept falls more into the alternate universe realm than the rewrite one. However, I might be willing to help rewrite, but I'd like a little more information before committing to anything. Anyways, it's good to see you again. Hey, I was wondering if I could voice one of the characters in Matoran Misadventures.Artek the crazy one (talk) 19:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 19:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I think I'd like to do Sedric. That was me in that last commentArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I saw that Sedric has been taken so I'll do Tardu:DArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words! :) -- 21:49, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Firestar, I was wondering if you have any open spots for voice acting in your Misadventures series, I would really like to help! Sure! I could do that! Thanks! When do you want me to start recording? Just make sure there's no swearing. The Invasion Has Begun (talk) 20:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Firestar I've almost got the promo cartoon done but I need to know, what masks do Helryx,Tiara, Bruce, and Sedric have?Artek the crazy one (talk) 14:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 14:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Here's the cartoon, do you me to post it in a blog? That was me in that last commentArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Hi there. Thanks for the welcome. Oh, I'm just showing up to make an account so M1 won't delete our old Deserts of Death universe stories. I'm a retired Bionicle fan and I don't plan on sticking around unfortunately. Sorry 'bout that. :/ Jollun (talk) 14:39, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Since I'm one of the leaders, I can do that! :) I just got done adding Bob XD That Devious Club Sure! Welcome to the club! :D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I read the beginning of your story the Age of Chaos, and I wanted to give you this: I'm also a recruiter and a leader as well. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Welcome in! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Your Overlord has Spoken]] 00:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Added The Age of Chaos to the Shadow Authors stories section. Awesome to see you joining! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) For Reverse Media's characters, I would like to voice Koto :) Since the fact that I just got a new microphone XD RE: The Last Hope I did get your message, and I am working on the chapter, but progress has been down due to writer's block and school. I'll have the chapter posted when I have it writen, but these things take time. Have a Happy New Year! Contest Hi FireStar97, When you have a title for your entry into my contest, let me know so I can add it to the list. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 02:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) BIONICLE Universe Reboot Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? Feel free to throw out any ideas. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC) If you are interested in voting for new features for The Children of Teridax, please go to it's talk page! You're welcome :D! I also voted for the idea you put in TCT :P. No problem! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:40, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Firestar, I somehow put a deletion template on the Children of Teridax page, I was voting from my phone and something wierd happened, could you get rid of the template?Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:47, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Don't mention it. I was just trying to help, because I thought your moc was REALLY cool, better than mine! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] (Talk) 22:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. That's a very nice idea. I'll see how I can work with it, and I will discuss it with you more in the future. Thanks a bunch! :D [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:06, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for voting for my picture! You're awsome! XD My pleasure. :) It's a really cool MoC. I've never really made detailed MoCs. Some of them, maybe a little. The biggest MoC I've made is a 3-foot tall MOC of the Matoran Universe. But your Brutaka is very cool (and can actually stand up without leaning against anything). Again, nice work! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) No problem. By the way, I forgot to mention this on the blog earlier: would you like to voice any characters in my Ninjago film? There's one major role left open, and that's the General of the Fangpyre Tribe, Fangtom. There are also a few other minor roles, including several pirates, construction workers, and a news reporter named Mike Larson. If you're interested, I'll be happy to give you some. But it's your choice. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! As of now, the script is complete. I'll be doing revisions on it throughout this month, and I will hopefully start handing lines out with the earliest being late-February. I will give everyone about 2-3 months to record their lines (since some people have very large roles), and all lines will probably be due by late-May/early-June. The movie is set for release on June 20. I'll give you updates on it as time goes on. Do you have a YouTube account? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 21:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey FireStar,do you remember that stopmotion I told you about in our last chat session? If so I would like to inform you that I am half way done with it!:) However I still need to know, are you still interested in voicing the Makuta character?Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Cool, I should be done with the script by the weekend, how would you like me to send your lines? Also would you like to voice a Le-Matoran named Intis?Artek the crazy one (talk) 17:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one No problem, by the way, how did you get lessons from Lee Tockar?Artek the crazy one (talk) 19:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Hey Firestar, this message is about your entry to my contest, I want to tell you that Tahuna was an alcoholic which is played a minor yet still effective role in his and Kyukki's divorce. Just thought I'd let you know:)Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Hi there. No set date has been set by the staff, but I'd say voting will last about a week. EDIT: Never mind. Just noticed the announcement. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Brutaka Contest Second Place Congratulations for getting second place in the Brutaka Contest! —link=[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 12:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me as featured member :D. But just to let you know voting does not start until the day after tomorrow. You can leave the vote though (BTD did the same thing :P). congrats on the brutaka contest! we've never really met before but I enjoy your stories and just wanted to say congrats ( this is thefirstmakuta by the way...i forgot the introduction) 03:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey FireStar, great news, I just finished the script for ''The Winter Soldier. ''Would you prefer me to email it to you?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek the crazy one] Alright, I'm sending the script now, my email is "Marvelhombre@gmail.com."[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] I just sent it:D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hey FireStar, it's me, Matoro. I was wondering if you want to voice Ahkmou in Pokermask's show, The Amazing Ceasame? A yes or no is okay. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 19:05, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey FireStar, just stopped by to let you know that I would like your lines in before the month's end. By the way what happened to your avatar's picture? I see nothing there:P[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Sorry for taking some time to answer. And yes, I'm happy you accepted! Now I just need a green light from Pokermask, but it's still awesome to see you accepting the role! ;) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 15:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I just saw that you voted for Tayluu as the featured creation in TCT, thanks!:D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Ahkmou I heard you wish to play Ahkmou in The Amazing Ceasame. If so, then I must ask if you have Skype? Skype Sure man. Just search "pokermask" and you'll find me easily. FireStar97, Jollun, Bobdo's youger brother, posted something, and you need to see it. Here's a link. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I hear that Pokermask accepted you as the voice Ahkmou. ;) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Anytime. ;) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 15:46, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I think I could voice Matoro. Hey FireStar, good news, Collector1 has taken the role of Matoro:D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hello FireStar, would you like to be the casting director for the Mahri movie remake?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Artek seems to approve BionicleChicken (talk) 04:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken You have my full permission to use Mersery. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:34, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure.Artek the crazy one (talk) 18:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Nocturn This one line is all you need to hear 20:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Not exactlly sure which character I could do. Maybe one of the barrahki. :D [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 21:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Toa Tusk suggested I be Carapar instead. I think that would be fine with me. However, I love reidak. But if you can find a better Reidak, I'm fine with that, since I'm a considerate person. :D [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 21:48, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Here's Invader's try out, also FireDrag is now a Co-Writer :Dhttps://vimeo.com/84921420 [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek the crazy one] Surprise Hey, FireStar, when you get the chance (if you haven't seen it already), check out my most recent blog for a surprise. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:11, January 25, 2014 (UTC) https://vimeo.com/84921420 https://vimeo.com/85027388 Oh, that's just a problem with Vimeo, you'll be able to watch it in about half-an-hour, cheers Sure, you can be the casting director, you've done a hell of a job promoting the movie so far so why not? :) That was me in that last message.[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Yes, that's what I meant, you're the Executive Produce, I apologize for the earlier message's error, I was half asleep at the time :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] This is my brothers audition. Note that he had a hard time reading my hand writing (I wrote what he should say), so that's why he may sound a bit weird. But I hope this works anyway. He tried to combine Lewa with a bit of the sound of Kongu in the Mahri commercial. This is how it came out. I hope he does well. Some people are trying out for the awesome Titans or whatever. I wonder if they realized the Mahri are the main characters... [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 19:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Wait, can you voice two characters? BionicleChicken (talk) 20:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken I thought I'd drop by and give you look as to what Defilak might sound like, if you have any suggestions on his voice feel free to share them https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61S6EXRP-0w [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek' the crazy one] He is very happy-joyful he got the role-part, Firestar. He spent all night trying different voices, and I told him that one seemed perfect-best. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 22:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Brutaka Audition Hey! I just uploaded my Brutaka Audition. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRYYIKKRHBM&list=UUixeDu1vfCmod2oOabL2jsA&feature=c4-overview You may notice that I deepened my voice a bit. If you'd like me to redo it, I will. What do you think? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Tried to go for a smart guy voice for Kalmah. BionicleChicken (talk) 03:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken BionicleChicken's audition sounds Australian. I would totally do that for Calmah or Pridak (mostly pridak, since he is more shark like). [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 05:08, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll think it over and get back to you. Thanks for extending an invitation to me though. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Woo!!! Thanks a lot! :D [[User:Starscream7|'''Starscream7]] 17:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. Can I be a judge for the moc contest? Hey FireStar! I just got your lines for The Winter Soldier. ''I like Intis, his voice matches his character quite well, however I feel that Veyluck should have a deeper voice. Could you deepen his voice? Sincerely [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek' the crazy one] Also, I think I'd like to voice Nuparu in the Mahri movie[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Yeah, I got the lines, nice job! :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Offer Hello, FireStar. I was wondering if you were interested in voicing Lord Garmadon in my upcoming Ninjago film. His role is not as large as it was in the original storyline, but I was curious as to whether or not you would be interested in voicing him, seeing that you're voicing other villains in the BIONICLE project(s). You would not have to make his voice sound like the one in the TV show. I would say something not too evil, not too good, and to sum it up, not too over-the-top. Generally speaking, when you hear him, you know he's a bad guy, but he's not a "cliched" bad guy. Would you be interested? Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate your enthusiasm to vote, but voting has not yet started. You don't have to remove it, just keep that in mind next time :P. Awesome! Thank you very much! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 17:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Voice Acting Situation Hello FireStar97, this is DronesFoul. You might remember me from the comment I left on your 2nd anniversary blog post. I've recently learned about Artek's latest movie, Bionicle: Waters of Darkness and I seem very interested in playing a role for the film. However, I have never really voice-acted before. Would you please tell me how I am to go about the process of submitting my audition? :)--DronesFoul (talk) 21:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, here is my audition for Hydraxon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qbo6FV78aDU&feature=youtu.be Please note I will also be auditioning for Sarda, Gar, and Dekar. Those auditions will come later. There can be only one! (talk) 23:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC)